Find new antibiotics with antineoplastic activity. Fermentation and isolation techniques should be varied extensively in order to obtain a maximum number of unusual organisms which can be grown, co-oxidized, biotransformed, and, when necessary, mutation techniques used. Media development optimization studies should be conducted when deemed necessary with cultures that produce active antineoplastic materials. In addition, isolate, purify, and characterize potential antitumor materials produced by fermentation which meet NCI activity criteria or are of interest because of some unusual assay activity. Active cultures should be maintained and preserved for availability at a later date. Run tissue culture tests with mammalian cells in vitro and any other in vitro tests required to characterize, monitor activity, and isolate the preparation being studied.